Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by Treefrog
Summary: Davis is under a lot of pressure from the group, and he becomes very ill...one more word...Diakari


Light At The End Of The Tunnel  
Here's the deal here...something awful happens to Davis and it's up to the group to help him in his time of need....although one member does more to help him get through this tough time...another note, this story is really long cause sequals are hard to find on this site, so I've written the entire story, so if you don't have time and you want to read this, print it out -Treefrog  
The day was new..and the sun hurt Davis's eyes as he woke up and relised it was morning. He could barely remember the big fight he had with TK yesterday.   
*flashback*  
TK and Davis are playing basketball and Davis lose's. Furious, both of them end up rolling around beating the pulp out of each other. Kari and Yolei arrive in time to stop the fight before it gets out of hand. Kari then scolds Davis after hearing TK side of the story. "Why bother telling her my side" Davis thinks to himself, as he see's the others walk away leaving him behind...all alone.  
*Returns*  
"Why do I always end up as the loser". Kari never treats me the way she treats TK......she hates me....she treats me lower then the dirt itself..*sigh*. Davis then walks away, not knowing that Demiveemon had heard his little speech..."Poor Davis..I gotta cheer him up some how..but he looks really depressed...lower then I've ever seen him..I'm worried"  
*School*  
Davis walked all the way to school thinking about the fight the previous day..."I wonder if the otheres are still mad at me?" Davis thought. "I'll guess I'll find out, there they are !" Davis walked up to the others, they all greeted him. "Hi Davis" said Kari. "I guess they have" Davis thought happliey. the school day was gret.. he actuslly got a "A+" on his history report. "Cool" Thought Davis "I wonder if this is my lucky day, or something"! The school day was normal...at least for Davis it was. He stayed out of trouble in class, but during recess he managed to break a window..and get embarass himself by slipping on a wet floor in the hallway. After school the whole digidestined gang went to the digital world. "I'll protect you Kari...and I'll face anything for you" *blush* said Davis. "You'll protect me...won't you TK" replied Kari. Davis hung his head below his shoulders.."shot down again".."What does he see in that jerk?...You does everyone think he's popular?...What does he have that I don't, besides   
basketball skills and stuff" Pondered Davis. Davis was so busy thinking he didn't notice the team was in need of him. While they were walking, Davis walked into a open field and the others walked into a group of evil-digimon waitig to attack them. Davis relised the others weren't with him anymore...then he heard Kari scream. "Kari don't worry I'm coming" yelled Davis. Then a band of Veggiemon ambushed him and he was stuck. "Oh no, Kari's depending on me to help her and the others..what do I do, Veemon is with the others...me and my stupod thoughts". Davis struggled to free himself from the Veggiemon.....  
* Kari *  
"Where's Davis..he said he was coming...." thought Kari. Then one of the evil Tyrannamon that was surrounding them gragged Kari and was about to throw her to the ground and Kari screamed. "KARI !!!" yelled TK...then Patamon digivolved to Angemon and attacked the evil Tyrannamon..."Thank you TK" Said Kari sweetly...." Heh-heh no problem" Said TK.  
*Davis*   
Davis manged to escape the Veggiemon by tricking them into believing he was a evil digimon himself (which proves their stupidity), just in time to see Kari thank TK. "Shoot I'm too late" DAvis said under his breath.."Look's like Wonder-boy saves the day...again..then kari will fall into his arms and they'll live happly ever after..I hate my life" mumbled Davis angerly. "Davis where were you" Said Yolei" hotly. "I-uh-er" Davis was shaking in his boots cause secretly Yolei, kind of immitated him when she was mad. "LET ME GUESS, YOU OFF HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE WHILE THE REST OF US WERE IN MORTAL PERIL, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK, PAY MORE ATTENTION, NEXT TIME WE MIGHT NOT BE SO LUCKY". That did it, Davis was ready to punch Yolei right square in the nose. " FOR YOUR NOT-SO-ACURATE INFORMATION I WAS AMBUSHED BY A BUNCH OF VEGGIEMON, AND WAS TRYING TO COME TO YOUR AID". "Whatever" replied Yolei, "Only thanks to TK we were saved, why can't you be more like TK, Davis". Those six little words set the flame inside Davis   
up into a blaze of anger, and he did it, he punched Yolei in the nose and he wasn't sorry at all ! "DAVIS" yelled Kari , "WE're a team that means we work together, and we fight againest the enemy not each other...you're so stupid you know". "Leave him alone Kari he already has a hard time dealing with his life without you making it worse !" Yelled Veemon. "That's okay Veemon she's right I should've controlled my temper...I'm sorry" Veemon was shocked at this..cause he knew that Davis was sinking deeper and deeper into a pool of self-hate. With that little accident the whole group left for the real world.  
* Real World *   
"Davis I think you owe Yolei a apology" said Cody. "I guess...I'm sorry Yolei" said Davis through gritted teeth. Davis was so upset "the whole group hates me just because I gave Yolei what she deserved" . On the way out he saw Kari, "Hey Kari" Kari looked the other way, Davis hung his head low, then he walked up to her. "I'll walk home with you since we're going the same way" offered Davis. "You live on the other side of town Davis" said Kari angerly. " I know but I need to get some stuff for my mom. so please forgive me". "Yeah Kari you can't blame him for what he did, secretly everybody wants to punch Yolei" said Demiveemon. Kari gave this some thought. "Never mind I'll get my mom's stuff somewhere else". Kari didn't even object, so Davis dragged his feet onward, *sigh* . Davis turned around and saw TK walk up to Kari, who looked turned back to her happy-go-lucky self, then she walked away with him. "Figures, Kari would never go with a worm like me" ..*Sigh*. Demiveemon couldn't believe he was hearing this.  
Davis had sunk even deeper.  
* Night Time Davis's House *  
Both of the guys were asleep. Demiveemon was sleeping beside Davis who was having a nightmare. DAvis was walking down a Garden, and he walked and walked and found the center of the garden, where a small temple was. He lingerd inside and found Kari plucking the petals of a rose and the petals covered the floor. the sight was so awesome that Davis couldn't speak, he walked up to Kari and they leaned closer for a kiss, then Kari pushes Davis out of the way, and gave someone behind him the kiss...TK. Davis was crestfallen, "Kari" he said sulking behind her. Then everything turned black and TK disapeared and it was just Davis and Kari, they were miles away from each other. Tears were coming from his eyes. "What's the matter, can't handle the truth" said Kari in a eerie voice. Davis advances towards Kari, the walk seemed to take forever, but he would do anything for her. Then he reaches her, "She has to see my determination for her now" thought Davis. But when he got there she gave him a evil grin, then knocked him down. A deep dark hole coome out of now where and Davis was knocked inside....and he kept falling and falling..he was weeping as he fell deeper and deeper descending into the darkness. But that wasn't the worst thing, as he fell he saw TK appear and take his place beside Kari, then he placed his arm on her shoulder, she smiled at him and they walked off and left Davis to descend into the inky blackness...."KARIIII.........Davis's voices trail on...and on...and..on..and on....  
While Davis was having this dream, Demiveemon was having his own nightmare. Veemon was walking and walking then he came to an open field...and saw Kari, TK, and Davis talking. Veemon went to go see them with a happy smile, since the walk was os long. THen when he was in earshot he heard what they saying. Davis was giving Kari some roses, not ordinary roses, but rainbow roses. "I had to climb the highest mounation to get them, sure there were many things to overcome..like evil-digimon and rocky savage mountains..but it is worth it to see you smile". Kari didn't smile even after this special heart filled speech Davis gave to her, instead she turned to TK who was right behind her. Kari smiled at the sight of TK, "I see you got me flowers, what kind ?" Kari said in a dreamy voice....only a loce stricken girl could do. "I bought them at Sora's flowers hop, they're daisy's". "Daisy's my favorite, thank you TK" replied Kari. "But Kari what about your roses ?" asked Davis meekly. "I don't like roses....besides TK is the only guy for me...your lower then the dirt itself...you can't even compare to TK !" then Kari finished it off with a small yet painful laugh. "Huh, what are you saying ?" I like TK more than I could ever like you, you jerk" . The happy couple leaves Davis alone in the field...Tears are streaming from his face. Veemon shocked by the whole ordeal and the awful things Kari said to Davis...Veemon runs to comfort his hurt friend. "Davis are you ok, don't listen to her, there are plenty more girls that would like you, and Kari's a awful person to say all those mean things, Davis don't listen to her !" said Veemon is a worried voice. "There may be more girls, but none like her, she's the person that light's up my day, the one the only ...kari. She's right though,I'm not even worthy to be the dirt on her shoes." With that said, a gigantic pool of black liquid appears under Davis, and he fell in,...not even yelling for help. "DAVIS" Yells Veemon....."D-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-v-i-i-i-s-s-s"  
Both of them wake up to the moring sunlight. "Davis, I had a bad dream, it was...", "Yeah me too, better lay off the cold pizza before night,huh buddy". "Davis listen to me, the dream was trying to tell me something about you....Davis are you okay?". "Yeah better than I've ever felt, listen Demiveemon don't worry about me....I can handle my problems, but...thanks for caring Demiveemon ". "Ok Davis, but if anything gets out of hand, please tell me..". "I promise".  
* School *  
Davis walked to school, facing the ground. He didn't notice the gang as he passed them. "Hi Davis" even the very sound of that voice made him shiver...as he turned around to face her. "H-h-hey Kari". Davis broke out into a cold sweat as he turned around to face...her. " Are you okay ?" asked in a concerned voice, "You don't look so good..want me to take you to the nurse ?". "N-no I can go by myself K-Kari" said Davis as the sweat slid down his face. The others were worried too, as look of concern spread on faces as well. "Maybe you should phone your mom to pick you up" suggested Cody. " I agree with Cody, Davis go phone your mom" TK addded. "Davis I'm worried" Kari was ready to cry, "You real bad, please take my advice and go home !", Davis looked like he was burning up, which he was, but he didn't notice. "I don't want to worry you guys, so I will call my mom", as he turned around. Kari was so worried she went to help Davis walk to the office, but as she touched him he shook. and felt sick. " I'm ok you guys I don't need you help ! ", Kari stopped and watched Davis head for the office, but he barely took a few steps and collapsed. "DAVIS" everybody yelled, as Davis lay on the ground numb to the world around him.....waiting to see what would happen next..then slowly he shut his eyes...even thought he didn't want to.  
*Hospital*  
"Will Davis be ok ?" asked Kari who had broken into a fit of tears. "I don't know, it's hard to say, all I can say is, he won't be coming out of it for a while" said one of the docters, "But you can visit him, if you'd like". Everybody headed for Davis's room, most weeping when they reached the room. TK opened the door, and everybody filed in to see their friend. Davis lay on the bed, eyes closed, with a blank expression on his face. They enclosed him, "Davis, Davis...it'me Kari, can you hear me ?". "Davish, Davish, can you hear me. Please answer, it's me Demiveemon". Davis didn't answer, instead he was engulfed in a pool of thought's. " What's going on" Everything was white, then a picture slowly came into focus....a room. . "There's Kari and TK...and all the other kids...why are they crying?... What are they doing.."Hey who's that on the bed ? ....That's me". Then the picture slowly went out of focus, then Davis fell deeper into his pool of thoughts. Davis remained in the comma for a couple of weeks.   
* Week Three *  
Davis never changed much since the first week they were there. Although sometimes he could see the room from a different angle sometimes..the picture slowly faded out everytime. "I wonder when Davis will be out of it" said Kari as she was softly weeping. Kari,TK,Tai,and their digimon were in the room (excpet for Tai's). "It's all my fault". "What, Kari this isn't your fault...you never could've stopped this...it just....happened" . " Yeah Kari, stop being so hard on yourself". "It is, no matter what you say, I could've payed more attention to him,be nicer to him...it is my fault". "You can say that again" replied Davis's digimon. "Hey, lay off, Demiveemon, Kari'd having a hard time, give her some support" snapped Gatomon. "why should I, it is her fault, Davis was happy just to see her, then she would ignore him, and be mean to him, the way she treated him made him feel lower than dirt !". "That gives you no reason to tell her that" shouted Gatomon who was in astriking pose. "I think we should" said TK. With   
that they began to file out. "I'm gonna stay for a while longer" Said Kari."Then..." Demiveemon was cut off.."Hey little guy, I think we should give Kari some alone time with Davis" whispered Tai."You gonna be ok?". "Yeah, I'll be fine", then the others left the room, Kari still beside Davis. "Yolei and Cody say hello, they couln't come though...". Davis lay with no reaction to what Kari had just said. "Davis"...Kari burst into tears..."I'm sorry if I've treated you badly, I'm sorry if you felt like I hated you...you're not jerk...I hope you know that...i feel terrible...please forgive me"..Kari was shaking at this point, then Kari leaned towards Davis and softly kissed him on the cheek ."I'm sorry..I really did like you Davis". Then Kari got up and was heading towards the room when she turned around and saw Davis slowly open his eyes. "H-huh ?". Kari stopped in her tracks,and ran towards him. "Davis..can you hear me ?". "K-Kari what are you doing here? Where's everybody else......my head hurts". "Davis   
you're back" tears of joy were streaming from her face. "H-hey why are you crying...stop crying". "I'm sorry...I'm so happy !" She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Davis felt like he could leapt over the moon. "Does this mean you like me....or was that a sympathy kiss ?". "I don't give sympathy kisses Davis...I do like you". After that the docters ran in..."Davis your back, nurse contact his parents immediantly", "Hoe do you feel? Are you feeling pain ? ". "No I feel eine....except I have headache that's all". "I'm glad your back". "Me too Davis"...*blush*  
  
  
How was it..was it ok...this is one of my first on soon to be many Digimon stories. That wasn't the original ending either. THe original ending was.....wait look for them on this site..hope you enjoyed this story...see you   
-(..) Treefrog 


End file.
